Treasure Hunt
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: Just a small shot between John and his boys, as he send them into a treasure hunt, instead of a supernatural one, for just one special day.


**Hello! I don`t have much to say about this story, it is just a small shot telling one of the rarest moments of `normaly` between John and his boys and still, teach them how to be skilled hunters.**

**Takes place before the show, when Sam and Dean are still children.**

**Hope you like it**

**Please, Enjoy**

* * *

DSCWin, thanks for the help!

* * *

**Treasure Hunt**

John Winchester was a man of many things. He was a skilled hunter, tracker, ex-Marine, father, avenger and ally. But he was also proud of both his two boys. Despite them both being on the road going to run down motels in the continental United States, both of his kids were rather diligent in their school work. It was in one particular small town that they had to go to school. Even in the short time they had been there his sons, 9 year old Dean and 6 year old Sam, had both not only caught on to their school work but were able to learn more things then John ever could as he forced them to be hunters. Plus neither one of them complained about their constant moving. Sam thought it was fun seeing the world and Dean was just there to protect his younger brother.

As John woke up early to do research he looked at both of his two boys asleep in their ratty motel bed and felt they deserved a break from being what John was forcing them to become. Being careful as to not wake them up, John grabbed several pieces of paper, a few hunting items and thought he'd reward them but also put their skills to the test. Knowing that both of his sons will be awake soon, John quietly placed a piece of paper with a message on the Television before leaving the hotel quietly to get some more research done.

_/_

An hour later, Dean woke up with a start. His mind reeling over the nightmare he had the night before. His nightmare was about his younger brother Sam, and it scared him that something terrible will happen to him. But seeing that his younger brother was asleep calmly beside him, Dean relaxed and slowly got out of bed to head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He didn't seem afraid that his Dad was not there. He knew that his Dad was out doing research and knew he wouldn't be gone long.

As Dean walked over to his younger brother, after he used the bathroom, Dean spotted the small piece of paper on the Television and knew that it was odd that it was there. He shook his brother gently before walking over and grabbing the piece of paper. It was a note from their father.

_"Boys,"_ the note began. _"I had to leave for a little bit. I'm needing to help Bobby by researching a Djinn. So I'll be out for most of today. However I want to meet you at noon sharp. Follow my instructions and you will find me. I know you're thinking why I don't just tell you, my answer to that is, where's the fun in that. Good luck Sam and Dean. Dad."_

"Dee?" slowly called to his older brother rubbing his eyes. "Where's Dad? Did he leave us again?"

Yeah, Sammy." Dean said pulling out two bowls for cereal and placed them on the table. "But he's still in town. We're going to have to meet him at noon."

"Where?" Sam asked watching as his brother grabbed the cereal box and poured some into Sam's bowl.

"I don't know." Dean said walking to the fridge and opening up. He reached into to grab the milk when his hand rubbed against a piece of paper. "Hey Sammy look at this." Dean set the milk carton on the table and Sam saw something tapped to the side. It was another note from their father, as he had read the first one, but this was looked to be more of a clue then a passing note.

"What does it say?" Sam asked ignorning the paper and already started to pour the milk in his bowl of cereal.

"It says, _'After breakfast, go to the park. There will be a trail of salt. Follow the trail as you will need to find something that would defeat a Shapeshifter._'" Dean looked at Sam who was too busy eating his cereal to talk.

"What do you think Dad's planning?" Sam asked as he watched his brother sit down to pour milk into his bowl.

"Not sure, Sammy." Dean said shrugging. "But let's hurry eat breakfast and get to the park before someone else finds what Dad hid there." Sam nodded and they both quickly finished eating breakfast got dressed and cleaned up their tiny kitchenette area before walking outside.

_/_

The walk to the park was uneventful as Dean held on his brother's hand tightly keeping a good eye on everyone that walked around them. The park itself wasn't busy and Dean lead Sam to the start of a small trail of salt. Spreading the salt as he walked Dean, still holding on Sam, walked until it ended at a small innocent Sandbox.

Dean pulled out the piece of paper he had found on the milk and reread it silently.

"What does it say, Dee?" Sam asked wanting to jump in and play in the sandbox as it looked fun to do.

"_'There will be a trail of salt. Follow the trail as you will need to find something that would defeat a Shapeshifter_.'" Dean looked down trying to see if there was any kind of disturbances in the small box.

"So...we're supposed to look for something. Like what?"

"What defeats a shapeshifter?" Dean tried to remember what as he had spent a few days helping his father with the research and reading his journal.

"I think its..." Sam scratched his head trying to remember. "Silver I think."

Dean looked down at his watch seeing that it was 10:45. "Okay well, we have an hour and fifteen minutes before we are supposed to meet up with Dad. Let's go searching just in case it will take longer to track down the next clue."

Sam nodded quietly and despite them having to search for a clue, Sam smile made Dean marvel at the innocence his brother had even when he found out the truth about monsters. Dean knew they had to search for a something that was silver but Sam was having a lot of fun burring his hands into the tiny particles until he pulled out his hands as he was clutching a fistful of sand while also holding a piece of paper wrapped around a silver bullet.

"Dee, I found it!" Sam smiled and waved the piece in his hands.

"Great job, Sammy." Dean smiled seeing the joy in his brother's eyes. "What does it say?"

Sam fumbled untying the piece of paper, but with a little help from Dean, Sam now had it flattened while Dean quickly pocketed the bullet in his pants pocket just before a police officer strode on by giving the two boys a quick nod before walking off. "_'Well done boys_,'" Sam read with confidence. "_'You two are close. Yet there are two more stops until you meet up with me. Go to the Carousel. There's two blue and green horses side by side. Climb up and ride and you will be able to find the next clue.'"_

Dean took the small piece of paper and reread it to make sure his younger brother wasn't making anything up. Sam blushed a little when his brother saw that he saw through is attempt to ride the Carousel but the older brother smiled at the cute puppy look he was giving him. Dean smiled and checked the time then smiled at his brother.

"Alright one ride." Dean said brushing off the sand off his pants.

"Thank you Dee!" Sam cheered copying his brother of dusting off his pants and hands.

_/_

Finding the Carousel was easy and quick which left Dean with a choice. He lead Sam to the line which was empty of people. When Dean and Sam arrived the Carousel the operator helped those on off before letting Sam and Dean on. Dean searched and did indeed find two horses side by side what were both green and blue. He lead his brother to it and helped him on and strapped him in before jumping on the other one. They had to wait for a few seconds before the ride began with the soft upbeat music.

Dean looked over at his brother laughing and enjoying the ride and for the majority of it, Dean lost himself in the joy. Laughing as he would go up and down until after the ride was coming to a slow stop he heard something rattling above him.

Dean's eyes lifted to see a piece of paper tapped to the pole which blended rather well with the actual pole. He reached up and had his fingers slide in between to separate. As the ride stopped Dean quickly unstrapped himself before helping his brother down. Sam talked animatedly as Dean worked on opening the note that was on the Carousel and pulled his brother to the side.

"What's that Dee?" Sam ask "What's that Dee?" Sam asked as Dean read it over before clearing his throat.

"It's another clue." Dean said but he looked confused. _"Well done boys. You're almost to where I am. Please translate the following sentence from Latin. What's 'Glacies Crepito Cenaculo 250 N main?'"_

"What?" Sam asked trying to peer over his older brother's arm at the letter. Dean handed Sam the letter and the young boy reread the note.

"Dad wanted us to translate it."

"Ice...Cream Parlor I think." Sam said.

"Come on Sammy, we don't have time for your games." Dean rolled his eyes and looking down at his watch.

"No, the letter said it was Latin right?" Sam asked and Dean nodded unsure what his younger brother was coming up with.

"Well, Dad broke the words apart. Glacies sounds like glacier which is a giant ice mountain." Dean nodded starting to be impressed with how smart his six year old brother was. "Crepito, in a way sounds like Cream. So glacies crepito is translated roughly into Ice Cream."

"What does Cenaculo translate to? Parlor?" Dean questioned. Sam thought for a moment before nodding his head. "That's great. But there's like three of them in town. Where are we supposed to go?"

"The one on main." Sam squealed with excitement remembering when he had told their Dad that the Ice Cream Parlor on main street, when they drove into town, had rocky road ice cream which was Sam's favorite. Dean let out a sigh knowing he had nothing else to loose. Grabbing his brother's hand the two of them slowly made their way to the parlor which was directly behind the park which made the young boys smile with excitement.

_/_

John Winchester sat quietly in the corner of the Ice Cream Parlor looking down at his watch. It was 11:56 and he glanced out hoping to spot his two boys walking past. When he didn't see them he felt as though they hadn't figured out the last clue. But hurried footsteps were coming closer making the Hunter look up. He smiled as both Dean and Sam pushed through the doors two minutes before their allotted time was over.

"Hello boys." John said with a smile as they sat down across from him. "Glad you two accomplished what I set you out for."

"Dad, is everything alright? Are we leaving town? Why did you send us out to do those tasks?" Dean asked as Sam began to bounce in his chair excited to see all the Ice Cream and already decided what he would like to have.

"Everything is fine Dean." John said smiling at the waitress at the far end to come take their order. "No we're not leaving town. At least not for another couple of weeks."

"What can I start on for you three?" The waitress asked with a friendly smile.

Sam and Dean looked at their father who nodded and smiled. "Get whatever you want. You two earned it."

Sam's smile lit the whole place as he turned to look at the waitress. "Can I get three scoops of Rocky Road, please?" The waitress nodded and wrote down his order.

"I'd like three scoops of Chocolate fudge, please." Dean ordered barely able to keep his smile from hurting his face.

"Would you like anything sir?" The waitress asked looking at John.

"I'll take three scoops of Strawberry, please." He said with a smile as he slid his hunting journal into his jacket. The waitress left before John smiled down at his two boys. "Did you have fun with the clues I sent you?" John asked as they waited for their Ice Creams.

"We sure did, Dad." Sam smiled watching anxiously for his Ice Cream to turn up.

"Did you at least enjoy yourselves?" John asked now looking at his oldest son. "Or did you just do as I had instructed?"

"We enjoyed ourselves." Dean said smiling down at his younger brother. "But why did you send us on that scavenger hunt?"

"To reward you two on your school work." John answered as he watched the waitress coming back with their orders. "Enjoy." John smiled as the waitress placed the bowls in front of the boys. For once in several years he was a normal Dad with two amazing boys. For once John didn't worry about the monsters that walked outside. But in that moment John was happy, for however brief, that his two boys had a normal childhood.

_/_

Twenty years later Dean Winchester, now thirty, was feeling quite nostalgic after a hard hunt. His mind replayed that fond day all those years ago. He glanced over at his now twenty-six old brother and chuckled at how much he had changed from that young freckled face boy whose eyes will lighten up at all the activities their Dad had them do.

"Hey, Sammy?" Dean whispered at the large lump in the other bed next to his.

"Yeah...?" Sam answered his voice groggy and still asleep.

"Do you remember when Dad had sent us on that scavenger hunt, the one where we ended at that Ice Cream Parlor?"

"A little." Sam yawned rolling onto his other side to look at his brother. "Why?"

"I was thinking of doing something like that just for fun. What do you think?"

"It sounds alright. Be interesting." Sam yawned again. "Good night, Dean." Sam said rolling back on his other side.

"Night, Sammy." Dean said falling asleep with the memory playing over in his head. Little did Dean know that Sam had remembered more then he let on as, inside his backpack in a small envelope were the letters his dad used for that very special memorable day.

**The End**


End file.
